Moon on Fire
by Eniun
Summary: (UA) "Abrí los ojos y quise ser una persona nueva. El amor ya no es lo que mi corazón percibe." Estaba estática cunado lo supe, él es un Demonio... uno que hunde a quien sea por preservar su estatus. Lloré, sufrí... pero mi amargura no se comparó con el veneno que él sembró a su paso. -La luna mansa y romántica arderá en fuego ante el engaño.
1. Proceso de Anulación

o~~~°[¤• Moon on Fire•¤]°~~~o

AU.

**I**

**Proceso de Anulación.**

Mi corazón se aceleró rapaz, lo cierto era que llegaría antes que los demás…

"_¡Bah! A quién le importaba ya esa cita mediocre". _

Había determinado que no tenía armas para continuar la pelea contra esa chica, ¿cómo él podría preferirme en lugar de ella?; la amable señorita humilde, sencilla, dulce y abnegada. Y yo… la rica, estrambótica, autosuficiente pero desalmada mujer sofisticada.

"_Tengo que poner fin a la situación antes que se salga de control y mis padres terminen el poco amor que siento por ese sujeto. No seré yo el parapeto ni la canaleta entre la relación de ellos. Yo tengo mi honor, mi orgullo, mi amor propio…"._

…Lo pensé en breves minutos, llamé pronto al modista cancelando la prueba del vestido de novia.

Yo sabía que Darién estaba enamorado de Mina Aino. Tan claro como el agua, intenso como un arcoíris. Si los padres del joven Chiba estaban empeñados de ver casado a su hijo con una chica de clase alta, no permitiría ser yo la nota amarillista en los periódicos. No accedería a la burla en el altar, cuando, como en una estúpida tara-telenovela, me plantara por su Mina.

Lo primero que hice ese día fue levantarme tarde, en efecto, no comprendí la pesadez hasta ese instante, lo segundo fue informarle al organizador que no utilizaría sus servicios, por último y tercer paso, convocar una reunión ex familiar. Referente a la última vernácula palabra "ex familia", trataba de digerir el hecho de romper el compromiso, dando la acotación catastrófica de mis sentimientos, seguro infarto a doña Chiba.

¿Qué sí amé a Darién? Es nítido, concreto, lógico. Mi amor por él es mayúsculo, a tal grado que le regalaré la libertad.

No soy una perdedora, no… aún conservo mi dignidad como mujer.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo a las siete de la tarde.

Busqué en el armario de los trajes chanel, aquel de matices grises, pero opté por un vivo terracota. El cambio lo estimé por motivos de autoestima, verdadero el ir a un funeral, el funeral de mi corazón, sin embargo no dejaría que tal detalle de mi derrota se notase. Peiné mi cabello con una trenza que doblé simulando un estético bulto. Maquillaje ligero con suaves toques en color ladrillo y labios con gloss sanguine.

Arribé quince minutos antes. El distintivo aroma a magnolia que brotaba de los jardines del restaurante me tranquilizó. Observé los detalles de las sillas y la puerta de madera con decorados de cristal cortado. A lo pronto el jefe de chefs se presentó conmigo en tintes cordiales, ofrecidos a los personajes de abolengo. Le destiné una cortesía concluyendo su aburrida charla sobre la economía empresarial al seleccionar el menú del finiquito.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron los padres de Darién junto a los míos. El temor de declinar mi decisión al estar sola con él me llenaba de angustia, debía hacer esto de la manera más formal posible. Sí, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Cuando llegó Darién la cena comenzó. Traía puesto ese traje Armani marrón que soñé miles de ocasiones acomodar sobre la cama a juego de una corbata verde olivo de rombos dorados y calcetines cafés antes de él irse a la oficina por las mañanas.

La comilona aconteció de lo más amena, charlas sobre la recepción de compromiso, la celebración de bodas con un glorioso banquete. Yo sonreía y evadía comentarios poco apropiados, entonces, antes del postre, llevé a cabo mi determinación.

Observé a Darién brevemente, tenía ese espectacular azul en sus ojos bañados por la luz de las velas, su pose serena y el lomo recto sin apoyarlo al respaldo, miré directamente a los ojos de nuestros padres, ellos no tenían ni una pisca sobre mi anuncio de separación.

Colocando mi anillo de compromisos sobre la mesa comencé.

**- Lamento que esta reunión no sea como todas las que hemos compartido. **-anuncié con voz firme-** He decidido romper la relación con su hijo.**

La expresión de todos sumaba puntos en mi contra, sus seños fruncidos marcaban clara discrepancia. Mi padre gimió al carraspear, la llamada de atención a cambiar mi parecido.

Continué.

**- Renuevo. Siento no poder formar parte de la familia Chiba. Mis convicciones no se alían con las de su hijo. Su familia es tradicionalista y yo no puedo actuar como un ama de casa a espera de su marido. -**vi a Darién abrir la boca, pero yo proseguí**- Su hijo nunca me dará lo que yo necesito.**

**- Darién es un chico íntegro, inteligente y apuesto que sabrá hacerte feliz. Nunca fallará en las negociaciones de la empresa. -**Alegó la madre de Darién**-**

**- Te aseguro que él preverá tu estilo de vida, es más, puede darte un adicional al fusionar las compañías. -**Dijo el padre, con sonsonete de elocuencia**.-**

Qué sabía el Señor Chiba V sobre mí, el dinero es un factor determinante en mi vida, pero antes está mi orgullo.

**- Yo no necesito del dinero, tampoco gatear para mendigar estima… -**aludí para Darién, evitando la palabra amor a toda costa**- Es tarde ya, mi vuelo a Francia sale a las cinco de la madrugada. -**me levanté, hice una reverencia. Mi padre no se atrevió a decir nada, seguro que era un capricho mío, pero cuando se enterase por medio de una carta, que indiqué al mayordomo entregar cuando partiera, la condición de la relación de Darién con otra mujer, sus dudas acabarían**- Fue un placer sentirme parte de su familia… Disfruten del postre.**

"_Quizá les quitará el amargo sabor de sus labios y asentará sus estómagos". Pensé._

El padre de Darién lazó una mirada a su hijo que hizo sentir incómodos a mis padres, lo noté de reojo. Parecía que el joven Chiba no caía en la cuenta de lo que franqueaba, no hasta que mis pies anduvieron en el pasillo que daba a la puerta del ballet parking.

**- ¡Serena! **

Mi espina dorsal sacudió mi espalda al escuchar su elegante voz pronunciando mi nombre. Frené en el impuso.

"_Es obvio que viene aquí a agradecerme por darle su libertad. No requiero su gratitud… ¡Sólo desaparece de mi vida, Darién!"._

**- Serena…** -a centímetros de mi me tomó suavemente de las manos- **Tienes que considerarlo, me aseguraré que nuestro matrimonio sea como un cuento de hadas para ti.**

"_¿Considerarlo? ¡En absoluto! Ya había dado el paso, él podría darme joyas, pero no lo que realmente deseaba de él. ¿Considerarlo? ¿Cuento de hadas? ¿Cómo se atreve a lanzar semejantes propuestas inalcanzables?"_

- **No la has entendido, Darién** -aún sus manos se deslizaban suaves en mis hombros, pero tragué orgullo antes de que mi corazón se doblase, separándome ágilmente de sus caricias- **En el corazón de un hombre no pueden vivir dos mujeres. Para el corazón de una mujer es imposible aceptar el compartir a su hombre. Así que, ¡se terminó!**

**- Es un malentendido.**-debatió Darién-

**- ¿Malentendido? No soy siega, ni tonta. Darién. **

**- ¡Por favor! -**alzó el anillo que abandoné en la mesa, tomo mi mano y se arrodilló**- Tienes veintitrés años, ya no somos unos niños. Hemos sido amigos desde la adolescencia, nos conocemos desde secundaria, éramos los mejores amigos, qué más prueba quieres que te dé**

**- La verdad no lo entiendo Darién. Te doy acceso a lo que me rogabas desde hace un año. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu insistencia?**

Darién se quedó callado, palideció.

**- Si no es contigo, será con otra de nuestra categoría **- Contestó casi tembloroso -**Tú fuiste mi mejor amiga. Sólo a ti podría aceptar en esta situación.**

Los argumentos se le agotaron, cerró el puño y desvió la mirada. Eso me hizo entender que lo hacía por el honor de su familia. Su dolor dejó de importarme al determinar su silencio. Le besé en la mejilla, como un gesto de "Te deseo suerte" di media vuelta retomando mi camino.

"_Pensar en positivo… Francia me ofrecerá nuevas expectativas."_

Mis sentimientos lo captaron, el honor antes que el corazón. Sentí pena por Mina… Desde ese día la forma de ver al amor comenzó a deformarse. Dando pasos a un frágil proceso de anulación.


	2. Anestesia

o~~~°[¤• Moon on Fire •¤]°~~~o

**II**

**Anestesia.**

Mi décima taza de café… Ya no podía leer ni un artículo más. Mi cuello estaba tan tenso y la expresión de mi rostro pasaba a nefasta.

Plausible. La familia Chiba inundó los periódicos con declaraciones repugnantes hacía mi persona. Los encabezados típicos; _**"Heredero de los Chiba con el corazón roto por una Tsukino" "Compromiso Chiba-Tsukino anulado ante soberbia y autosuficiencia de Serena"**_ _**"Serena Tsukino; la mujer que prefirió su independencia al amor y al dinero" **_Era de esperarse que yo quedaría como la infame. Por suerte Darién nunca admitió lo dicho por sus padres, pero para el señor y la señora Chiba les disponía más conveniente evangelizar la imagen de su hijo como un inerme desdichado.

Mis padres llamaron a primera hora, a un día de mi arribo en Francia, dándome toda la noticia del "boom" periodístico sobre la revocación del compromiso. Artemis Tsukino, mi padre, preguntó inmediatamente sobre el contenido de mi carta, la cual sustentaba evidencia fehaciente de la infidelidad de mi exprometido. Alegó pronto que teníamos pruebas suficientes para acrisolar mi imagen. Ellos no me comprendieron, mucho menos mamá Luna… Sí Darién no había tenido los suficientes pantalones para imponerse a la jugada de sus progenitores, yo no me prestaría a seguir el mismo movimiento en el tablero… Habrán dado un jaque estratosférico a mi perfil, pero yo poseo más clase que cualquiera de los señores Chiba; Alan y Ann. Fue arduo concordar mi decisión a la de papá y mamá, pero finalmente accedieron. Mi silencio ante la prensa abarrotaba de muros y candados sobre la verdad. En efecto, antes de derrapar excremento a la esfinge de una persona como Darién, ante millones de personas, mi lealtad, mesura y dignidad son primero.

A una semana del suceso… continuaba en primeras planas, ahora con someras manifestaciones; _**"Serena Tsukino no otorga entrevistas ni da declaraciones, lo que nos hace suponer un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento sobre su incorrecta disposición. Por lo tanto, la sucesora de Cristal Tokio Corp., es nombrada por la mayoría de la opinión pública como "FWG"**_ (Free Wecked Girl)._**"**_

"¿FWG?"

Me sonaba a mujer libertina.

Sorbí el último trago a mi bebida sin azúcar. La onceaba taza, justa y necesaria. Cuando había llenado la porción, el teléfono sonó. Mirando el identificador supe a quien pertenecía el número.

**- ¡Buenos días, Kakyuu! ¿Cómo estás?**

Kakyuu, mi amiga de la socialité… a las cuales no puedes negarles tu amistad.

_**- ¡Oh! Serena, he estado tan ocupada con mi viaje de compras en España… apenas me entero. Lamento tanto lo sucedido, -**_ comentó sonando "desconsolada"**-**_** te has de sentir afligida. La verdad no creo nada de los rumores, si ambas sabíamos que estabas tan feliz de contraer nupcias con Darién. ¿Qué pasó preciosa?**_

"_¡Claro! Y yo soy la madre teresa de Calcuta para merecer tanta alabanza. Te mueres de ganas por saber con lujo de detalle mi situación y esparcirlo a nuestra comunidad"_

**- No te preocupes tanto, Kakyuu querida. Estoy perfectamente. -**tenía que dar un giro a la conversación antes de quedar entre la espada y la pared**- Me creerás que estaba segura me habías dicho que irías a Norte América. Las Vegas, donde radica tu tío, el Cirujano Tomoe… **

Todo cambió.

**- **_**¡Oh no! Fui a España, preciosa Serena, es claro que te confundiste entre la plática en el club. Me alegra saber que te encuentres bien, me tenías tan preocupada. Tengo que dejarte, pero prometo llamarte luego. ¡Chau! ¡Chau!**_

**- Muchas gracias por tus atenciones, querida Kakyuu. Saludos a toda la familia. ¡Hasta pronto!**

Colgué cual relámpago.

"_¿Nariz? No… esa fue a los diecisiete. Recorte de barbilla un año después… Glúteos a sus veinte. ¡Ah! Supongo que comprará un par de copas más grandes de sostén"_

Empujando suave el auricular a la base, sentí un jalón que me despojaba de mi taza de café.

**- ¿Quinto? ¡Verdad! -** Una voz femínea y exagerada dijo con acento regañón-

**- ¡Onceaba! TigerEye.**

**- ¡Madre mía! -**se llevó la mano a la cabeza, luego me haló al sillón obligándome a sentarme**- Lo que usted, señorita, necesita, es dormirse. -**Me abrazó para recostarme a su pecho y mis piernas pudieran estirarse en el resto del sofá**-**

A TigerEye lo conocí en una fiesta de coctel, tendría quince años, entre la multitud fue el único que me hizo reír con simpleza y danzó conmigo toda la noche, debo admitir que es un maravilloso bailarín.

**- No quiero dormir… Mis sueños están llenos de la presencia de Darién. Tengo pesadillas, sueños platónicos e imposibles- **Colocó el dedo índice sobre mis labios, luego besó mi mejilla para acariciar mi cabello enseguida**- ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?**

Siempre consideré a TigerEye casi como el hombre perfecto, la mejor opción para una chica en la actualidad, excelente cómplice, sabe comprar, inteligente, divertido, elegante, cosmopolita, comprensivo, rico, modelo profesional famoso y sensible… Precisamente su sensibilidad tachaba el "completamente perfecto".

**- La cafeína no te deja pensar… ¡Reinis! Tendría que someterme a un tratamiento de esteroides para concretar tu fantasía.-**Sonrió para mí**- Pero sí tu quieres…**

Con Tiger era yo… no tenía que forzar las cosas. Mi mejor amiga(o). Al sentir que mi corazón se derrumbaría, no tenía duda que corriendo a brazos de mi rubio favorito tendría un lugar donde desahogar mis penas. Aquí, en el pequeño apartamento de Eye podía caminar con tacones sin tener que usar zapatillas o pantuflas, dormir junto a él sin ser vista como su amante, beber leche del empaque y hacer los quehaceres del hogar como cualquier mortal.

**- Si yo quiero… ¿qué? -** deje con sensual misterio**-**

**- Podemos darnos una escapadita a mi recámara… -**pronunció él levantándome para cargarme entre sus brazos**-**

No existía nadie como Tiger… mi segundo amor, al cual era inaccesible. Sus gustos, precisamente, carecían de una mujer sensual o rica a su lado, en cambio apostaría por un hombre. Las ventanas, lo que más me gustaba de ese apartamento, pequeñas, de cortinas victorianas pesadas, ningún periodista se atrevería a mirar por ahí, al menos que el quinceavo piso no les infundiera temor.

**- ¡Yo elijo canal esta vez! - **Contesté**-**

**- ¡Síp, muñequita! Será como tú quieras. **

Preparó rosetas de maíz, vimos películas de acción. Opinábamos de los músculos de los chicos y las cosas que nos incitaban sus pectorales.

No pude dormir, las cantidades que bebí de café ahuyentaron mis sueños… no, mi angustia o cansancio mental. Hubo otra circunstancia que alteró mi tranquilidad, al sonar el teléfono, Seijuro-San, nuestro viejo leal jardinero falleció de un infarto. Sí, me sentía devastada, ahora la depresión crecía.

**- **_**"¿Estás bien?"**_**-** preguntó mi madre**-**

**- Sí… procura que los gastos funerarios corran por mi cuenta. También planten rosas en su tumba.**

Cada día, regresando de la escuela, hasta la semana pasada, me daba una flor de su jardín. El hombre solía decirme; "Cuando nace una flor, cada una tiene su propia fragancia. Tal como el licor su buqué. No encontrarás en la misma barrica o en el mismo edén uno con igual sabor o aroma. Pero debes saber seleccionar el correcto sin enceguecerte por el revestimiento, aquella que mezcle la esencia de la flor y el licor" En lo más profundo de su Alma, Seijuro parecía entender mi destino de casarme con Darién, con elegantes y humildes palabras me aleccionaba. Hasta ahora logro comprender mi equivocación… Después de muerto, con su recuerdo, el jardinero continuó instruyéndome.

Las fiestas prenavideñas, un mes de mi permanencia en Francia. En este tiempo me había dedicado a trabajar en la franquicia de Cristal Tokio Corp., la empresa se dedicaba a la venta de computadoras y accesorios. Este día siete de diciembre, en particular, pasaba de especial para mí. Sería la fecha de la boda. Así que decidí junto a Tiger, que en lugar de deprimirme, iríamos a celebrar mi "libertad"… Yo escogí uno de los más elegantes lugares de París, sin embargo él tenía un compromiso en un bar exclusivo, hasta me escogió la ropa; Simple pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa nacarada porosa prada de estampados de flores púrpuras, mangas abollonadas con escote en U y bordes negros.

Un anuncio de neón, La Vaine. Nueve veinticinco de la noche. Con la multitud de personas hermosas festejando el triunfo de la pasarela navideña de hoy se distinguía con facilidad quienes no eran modelos. Había una chica conchita, sentada sola, con la cabeza agachada. Sentí pena al verla.

**- ¿Quién es ella? -**le pregunté señalando cuidadosamente**-**

**- La gordita… lleva días pidiendo trabajo a la Diseñadora. **

**- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo es que está aquí?**

**- Pues, no sé… debió darle la cortesía la Diseñadora en pago de no poderle dar empleo.**

**- ¿Sabes qué trabajo pedía? **

**- Asistente de Costurera, creo.**

Mi atención se desvaneció al sentir como un líquido frío se derramaba por mi blusa. Un tonto mesero.

"_¡Idióta!"_

**- ****Excusez-moi! Mademoiselle. Permettez-moi de sécher la chemise. (¡****Discúlpeme!****Señoritita. Permítame secarle la blusa.)- **Sacó un paño intentando secarlo**-**

El acento del muchacho, precisamente no era muy francés y su rostro galano no congeniaba al parisino. Definitivamente el tinte oriental radiaba en él, contrastando a mayor a sus bellísimos ojos azul zafiro.

"_¡Qué joven taaaan… lindo!"_

**- ¡Ne vous inquiétez pas.! (¡No te preocupes!)**-Me ruboricé al verlo secar mi ropa con insistencia-

Le solicité dejara de hacerlo, comencé a sentirme incómoda al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Pronto busqué una escusa para esquivarlo halando el brazo a TigerEye.

**- ¡Oh Serena! Fuiste tan obvia.**

**- ¿De qué hablas? Tiger.**

**- Aquí pasan dos posibilidades… una; estás molesta. Dos; te gustó. Por tu reacción escogería la segunda.**

**- No, por supuesto qué no…-** Alegué yo. Una cosa era que me gustara, la otra que lo anunciara en ese lugar**-**

**- ¿Serena?- **Meneó sus cejasdelgadas y rubias**-**

**- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!**

**- Francia no es Japón, Serena… Lo que sucede en parís se queda en parís. Además muchas personas mundanas llegan a este país para buscar experiencias nuevas. **

¿Experiencias nuevas? El tonito de voz de Tiger aludió muchas cosas…

Decidí olvidarme del incidente para disfrutar la noche, bebí unas copas. Terminando la fiesta TigerEye me avisó que no llegaría a casa esa noche. Algún Romeo de la pasarela. Me preguntó si podía irme sola, yo contesté sí.

Al salir el aíre me golpeó con rudeza, el alcohol subió hasta mi cabeza. Recuerdo haber sentido un mareo y unos brazos sosteniéndome, después de eso mi memoria se perdió.

La luz del sol me despertó, la jaqueca punzaba con frenesí. Cuando dejé de quejarme observé mi rededor… definitivamente no estaba en el apartamento de TigerEye y el resto de mi ropa se hallaba tirado por el piso. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

"_¡Maldición! Serena, ¿qué estupidez cometiste anoche?"_


	3. Adormecimiento

o~~~°[¤• Champagne Luné •¤]°~~~o

*(Nada lo puede cambiar)*

**III**

**Adormecimiento.**

"_El sólo despertarme, bajo el cobijo de un lugar raro me hizo tomar medidas drásticas, así que busqué entre el montonal objetos a mi rededor. Una lámpara… no, claro que no sería un arma efectiva, pero aquel jarrón en la esquina de frágiles toques sería lo suficiente para amedrentar al maleante, aunque luego de reflexionarlo dos veces, cómo podría yo destruir esa fina porcelana francesa. Escaneando el lugar vi un abre cartas sobre un elegante peinador blanco, de aquellos de modelo barroco…"_

Precisamente le contaba a TigerEye, el asunto desconocido para mí. Un sobre extraño que contenía una carta con unas lúgubres palabras: _"¡Discúlpeme…! es por venganza. Los Chiba han de pagar…"_ Cuando reaccioné supe que estaba en un lujoso cuarto de hotel, toqué cada parte de mi cuerpo y no parecía haber sido agredida o sostenido una violación, nadie ahí y la suite había sido pagada, cuando quise indagar a quién se debía el honor, el hotel reservó la privacidad del cliente. La duda quedaba en mi corazón. ¿Qué clase de venganza sería?

Mi rubio amigo encubro un dejo de preocupación, lo bastante osco para tomarme del brazo con enjundia y llevarme al médico para un chequeo. El doctor me sacó de inmediato muestras, de todas las partes de mi cuerpo, en esos instantes Tiger se desapareció por unos instantes, desde lejos lo veía hacer un par de llamadas. Hasta el momento la mayoría de exámenes arrojaban resultados positivos y el común nivel de licor que bebí la noche anterior. Habría que esperar hasta lo que requería de tiempo diera un resultado tanto eficaz como fehaciente.

Regresando a casa, luego del ajetreado día, Tiger me observó detenidamente.

- **¿Pasa algo?** -pregunté al acomodarme en el sofá y quitarme los zapatos-

**- Tu reacción es de tranquilidad, lo cual me extraña. **

**- ¿Quieres verme llorar como loca?** -contesté burlona-

**- ¿Qué tal y si te afectaron con alguna enfermedad?** -sostuvo él haciéndome dudar-

**- El doctor me revisó de pies a cabeza, Tiger… No hay marcas de moretones, ni pinchaduras en la piel. El Ántrax u otra bacteria que se contagia por contacto epidérmico o respiratorio, saldría en los exámenes que me han hecho.** -dije yo parando la paranoia de mi colega-

**- ¿Y si Mina ha venido hasta acá a buscar una revancha? **- Inquirió con mordaz astucia-

**- ¡Por favor…! - **Resoplé despectiva… era cierto que las dos palabras calcaban un _"Esa pobretona que no tiene dónde caerse muerta, ¿viniendo a París?_" **- ¡Imposible! Además que yo le dejé el campo libre, que tendría que hacer conmigo, cuando es Darien el del problema, obviamente no yo… **

**- De los enemigos no hay que fiarse, Serena… Qué sabemos de Darien ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pudo haber reconocido que realmente te ama…**

Fruncí el entrecejo, que ironía viniendo de Tiger, el que me alentaba a buscar un nuevo amor, una relación diferente…

**- ¡No juegues con tontadas! -** reproché, las falsas ilusiones habían dejado de caerme en gracia-

Eran las once de la noche cuando el teléfono del apartamento hizo filtrar un tonillo desesperado. Mis deseos de levantarme a responder fueron pocos. El temor de tener noticias malas sobre los resultados de los estudios médicos no me satisfacía, sabía que Tiger podía manejar sobresaliente el mensaje de lo que una poco escrupulosa enfermera pudiera intentar transmitir.

No fue así, Tiger me levantó inmediatamente, me llevó en pijama a rastras sin darme explicación alguna, apenas tuve tiempo de tomar mi bolso.

De camino…

**- Estaba seguro que las cosas tenían algún modus aperandus, por ese motivo hice unas cuantas llamadas mientras te terminaban los análisis y pedí también un examen a tu ropa. **–dijo un poco alterado-

**- ¿De qué hablas? Tiger.**

**- Cuando te arrojaron la bebida en el bar... según el resultado contiene una sustancia que al contacto con la piel, luego de un par de horas, causa fatiga, de tal forma que pierdes algunas funciones motoras… y de no haber sido por lo inexperto de tu captor, no hubiésemos obtenido una muestra de Tiopentato de Sodio que cayó a tu ropa interior.**

**- Suero de la verdad… - **murmuré**… - ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?!**

TaigerEye, como lo había mencionado, era un estuche de sorpresas, siempre tenía algo nuevo que enseñarme, más allá de la fama y la belleza era un hombre culto e interesado por el conocimiento general.

**- ¡No quería preocuparte! - **Fue lo que dijo para mí al llegar al aeropuerto y bajarnos del vehículo que dejó en el estacionamiento privado.

Enseguida subimos en un jet fue hasta ese instante que me preocupé por saber a dónde íbamos.

**- A todo esto, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?**

**- A México, precisamente al D.F., tengo una amiga que ha estado trabajando en el caso. Se llama Ami Mizuno.**

**- Pero… su nombre es Japonés, cómo es posible qué… **

**- Serena, ¡ya sabrás!-** Sonrió.

Algunas horas de viaje y yo aún en pijama… Estaba tan confundida, si la venganza era en contra de los Chiba, qué tendría yo que ver. Por un momento no me sentí asustada, pues tenía a mi lado a TigerEye…

Al llegar a la ciudad de México no dimos escala hasta una unidad de departamentos, muy lujosos a mi parecer.

Un hombre, que reconocí al instante nos abrió la puerta, vestido con pantalones de cuero negro, gabardina, maquillado con sombras y labios oscuros; el famoso rockero Yaten Kou…

**- ¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí?** - preguntó al instante Tiger.

**- Aquí vivo… -** sonrió macabramente **- Sabes que soy la mascotita de Ami… desde antier.**

**- ¿Antier? - **cuestionó el rubio -

**- Nos casamos en una misa pagana… Ahora ella es mi ama. **- aclaró el peliplatino con un dejo de satisfacción - **Pero entren moradores del misterio, están en suelo santo.**

Mediante rumores, escuché, que Yaten Kou era uno de los solteros más codiciados, rechazando incluso a Angelina Jolie, Cameron Díaz, la última miss universo y Rei Hino. ¿Qué podría tener la tal Ami Mizuno de especial? Ahí fue donde conocí a la gloriosa Ami.

Tras un monitor, en un cuarto con poca iluminación, discos compactos, un alterar de computadoras, discos duros externos, herramienta, lápices , frituras a un lado, latas de cervezas vacías al otro, una tenebrosa gata negra llamada Serenity circundando sus muslos y un maravilloso perro de pelaje café claro denominado Kelvin, se encontraba una mujer de anteojos, los que caían sobre el final de su respingada nariz, con cabello corto azul, una playera negra que decía Épica, pantalón de mezclilla, piernas acomodadas de peculiares formas y un gesto interesante al mirar sobre la pantalla.

**-** **¿Así que resultó?**- Preguntó mi amigo el modelo a Mizuno-

**- ¡Ah! Si… pero no sé si el retrato hablado que me mando Unasuki corresponda a lo que me pediste, sin embargo yo…**

**- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Ami. -** Dijo Tiger ojeando al cantante mientras cruzaba los brazos**-**

**- Pues me compadecí del alma de Yaten… además que él aportará el dinero a la casa, mientras yo continúo divirtiéndome. - **Descaradamente mencionó frente al peliplata, el cual daba tintas divertidas sobre la personal forma de ser de Ami.-

**- El sexo es más que espiritual - **Alegó a su defensa Yaten, acariciando su arete en cruz invertida y mirando sugestivamente a la peliazul-

Fue un momento incómodo… Por un instante sentí que estaba en el lugar inadecuado, en un tiempo incorrecto, sin embargo Ami lo ignoró y continuó digitando como fugaz gacela en el teclado.

**- Según el retrato hablado, con base a los datos de la FBI y el Interpol , que han tenido en la mira a este hombre por ser un hipotético doble agente… Su nombre es Seiya Kou, trabaja como columnista de un periódico internacional y tiene páginas de noticias. - **Giró con prontitud el monitor mirando me a mí**- ¿Es ese?**

Yo quedé sorprendida, efectivamente era el hombre quién me había tirado la bebida en mi blusa…

Tímida respondí.

**- ¡Sí…!** **- **Pero mi duda crecía, quién realmente era la señora Mizuno de Kou **- Trabaja usted para la CIA, o alguna agencia internacional.**

No supe en que momento mi estúpida ingenuidad abarcó las risas en ese costoso departamento. _"Un pez fuera del agua" _Me catalogué.

**- ¡Querida Serena! Ami es una Hacker… - **Me secreteó al oído Tiger**-**

La verdad quedé impresionada. Posiblemente ese sería su encanto, pero… déjenme decirles que terminé completamente atemorizada de conocerla, su procesamiento lógico conjunto a su capacidad matemática dejaba a Einstein en la calle… obviamente que ella lo usaba a su beneficio.

A continuación, sin preguntar permaneció arrojando información.

**- En fin, me he encargado de tirar todas sus cuentas, registrando la dirección de IP de su computador, también he hackeado sus páginas, he enviado avisos de contenidos pornográficos en los archivos de audio y de video que intente subir… Gracias a Yaten hemos interferido que sus notas salgan al aire, pero no podemos postergarlo hasta mañana. -**Afirmó Ami, como un trabalenguas, extrañamente entendible en pronunciación, sin embargo de significante no**-**

La miré pidiéndole que me diera una explicación… ella volteó sus ojos hacía mí con un atípico sentido de sarcasmo, al instante que presionaba unas cuantas teclas, haciendo aparecer un video donde salía yo.

¡Aterrada! Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir un gorgoteo de confusión.

**- No te asustes… niña. -** Dijo Ami subiendo sus gafas **- No hay pornografía tuya, sólo una pequeña declaración dónde dices algo de que un tal Darien Chiba te pintaba el cuerno y por supuesto, al final de ello unas fotos de Darien Chiba con una chica Japonesa que denominan Mina Aino. -**carraspeó como si se tratara de pan de todos los días… ¡Por Dios! Era mi vida y ella lo tomaba como un asunto de esparcimiento o hobby. Sin lugar a dudas reconocí rápidamente las fotografías… eran las que poseía yo, eso me asustó realmente.**- Yaten Ve por más cervezas… - **Mentó autoritaria y claro, su esposo parecía un verdadero sirviente- **Por otro lado tengo ya el nombre de a quién se Registró la Suite. Diamante Crimson, que por cierto murió hace ya siete años… Lo cual deja una gran incógnita, y una posible respuesta a tres potenciales candidatos; Los hermanos Crimson, Rubeus y Zafiro y su madre Beryl BlackMoon… de una familia inglesa antigua. La referencia del móvil podría venir de la difunta esposa de Rubeus Crimson, Neherenia Mirror, la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien Chiba y se suicidó por él dejando a una hija, Rini Crimson…, son los chismes que rondan por ahí, en lo más secreto de la red. Supongo que él contrató a Seiya Kou y él se encargó de todo el trabajo.**

¿Qué debía hacer? Con la noticia recibida, ahora entendía cuál era el famoso honor al cuál apostaba Darien, debería dejarlo pasar, no estaba en mi incumbencia… Pero ahí me jugaba mi honor, mi orgullo ante miles de japoneses y el mundo entero. Se aventuraba un juego de rumores y chismes, dónde yo sería el hazme reír de nueva cuenta. Él, el maldito Darien, se convertía en una piedra en mi zapato. Las lágrimas no eran una optativa de nueva cuenta. Me enfrentaría contra el afamado Rubeus Crimson para pedirle dejase a un lado en su famosa represalia.

**- ¡Gracias! - **Hice una reverencia a Ami **-**

**- Por si pretendes ir a hablar con alguien de esa familia, te aconsejo tengas cuidado… en especial con Rubeus Crimson, es un hombre codicioso, soberbio y nada tolerante. Yo la verdad no me atrevo a inmiscuirme en sus archivos… en cuestión de segundos podría meterme en problemas - **Aclaró Ami con seriedad, al abrir la lata de cerveza**-** **Los aliados de los enemigos de Rubeus, son también sus enemigos…**

¡Peligroso! No le tenía miedo, de igual forma era un ser humano…

En el mismo instante que viré mi cabeza para tomar mi camino, con intenciones de arrastrar a Tiger, observé el reflejo de un enorme jarrón gótico las sonrisas silenciosas de Yaten y Ami… ¿Sería que suponían mis intenciones o había algo oculto? La curiosidad me mantuvo a flor de piel, deseaba cada instante de mi vida partir para conocer al sujeto. No obstante aún prevalecía en mí la duda desde el momento de saber su apellido; Mizuno, enseguida su ojos azules sin pistas de rasgos japoneses, no quise irme sin preguntar.

**- Tengo una oscilación respecto a tu físico y a tu apellido, Ami.**

Ella me observó detalladamente, frunció el ceño, torció la boca, para destilar su rudeza. Tan certera pues fui inapropiada…

**- Acaso todos los mexicanos tenemos que ser morenos, con trenzas y sombrero debajo de un nopal. Y si te causa intriga mi nombre- **sonrió descaradamente ocultando el dolor de un pasado **- Sólo el diablo sabe la razón perpetua de manipular información sobre mi identidad.**

Yaten tornó para mirarme con una mueca perversa, para luego doblar su cuerpo en genuflexión.

**- Y yo soy el Diablo, señorita Tsukino.**

Así la tarde llegó a su fin, el aeropuerto destilaba una bruma suave.

Todo el viaje mi estómago se revolvió, Tiger Eye continuaba con olvidarme del asunto de ir a Inglaterra dejando todo en manos de una amiga de él. No desistiría que se saliera con la suya, si deseaba ensuciar el honor de Darien, porqué tendría que contaminar el mío.

Llegamos a un hotel en Londres pasado el mediodía, luego de once horas de vuelo. A lo pronto recibí una llamada a mi móvil. ¡Vaya que Yaten tenía conectes con el espectáculo!, pues postergó la noticia en los medios por un par de semanas, valiéndose de artimañas tejidas por Ami, las cuales no me atrevo a contar. Así que ahora disponía del tiempo suficiente para detener el escándalo.

En cuanto Tiger topó oreja con la almohada se quedó dormido, las diferencias horarias le devastaron. Obviamente aproveché su descanso para ir a enfrentar al ogro, mientras más rápido sería mejor. Tomé un taxi para que me llevara a la terminal de autobuses, luego de tres horas de viaje. En cuanto llegué pude admirar a distancia la hermosa arquitectura georgiana, gente caminando en pareja sorprendidos ante la belleza del lugar, unos hablaban de los encantadores baños tipo romano de aguas termales, algunos otros de los museos. Sin embargo esta no era una visita turística para mí. Pasé de largo luego de comprar un atuendo discente, blusa azul de manga larga y unos jeans de marca desconocida, alquilar un auto, e ir a unos kilómetros para por fin llegar a la mansión BlackMoon. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, me sentía con energías gracias a las tazas de café que había ingerido durante el trayecto. Decidí dejar el auto a la entrada, a unos metros del pequeño castillo. Comencé a preguntarme la razón del porque no estaba cercada:

- **"**_**Dios… Será que la gente le teme tanto."**_

Avancé hasta la entrada, veía cargadores salir con jaulas aparatosas contenidas con majestuosos pájaros y a una mujer, de algunos cuarentaisiete años, rogando por no llevárselos. Enseguida salieron dos jóvenes, un atractivo rubio de asombrosos ojos verdes, en un Armani negro y un pelirrojo de gafas negras con pastosa voz que retenía a la mujer con dulzura. _**"Madre…"**_ dijo el bermejo, _**"tus pajarillos irán de vacaciones. ¿No quieres que jueguen con otras aves?"**_ La señora respondió _**"Mis ruiseñores me extrañarán y los pavorreales necesitan de su cepillada diaria… sé que están tristes mi adorado Rubeus, escucha sus trinares y mira sus lágrimas."**_ En ese instante supe dos cosas; La primera era que el pelirrojo, de traje sastre gris claro, era mi enemigo de estación. La segunda la dama era Bery, que por los ademanes torpes, gestos infantiles y la voz blanda, su capacidades mentales no estaban al cien porciento. Sin esperar más me acerqué dirigiéndome directamente al según mentado "Dangerous Men"

**- Tú debes ser Rubeus. - ** Inicié con algo de agresividad.

**- Debes ser la institutriz Japonesa que pedimos ayer… - **me contestó el hombre rubio mientras el otro me ignoró para continuar con el problema de su madre, la cual se aferraba con ímpetu a la jaula**- Soy Andrew Furuhata el asesor de la familia BlackMoon- **extendió su mano para tomar la mía y besarla.

Retraje mi brazo con prontitud. Yo quería hablar con el dueño del circo no con el… ¿payaso?, ¿anfitrión?, ¿guía?

**- No… Joven Furuhata, usted está confundido. Vengo a hablar personalmente con Rubeus Crimson, mi asunto es muy personal.**

**- Yo y Rubeus no tenemos secretos, usted pude confiar en mí. Pase conmigo.**

Y sin dejarme explicarle nada me arrastró hasta la "biblioteca". Sí, entre comillas, pues en los finos estantes no quedaba ni un solo libro, todos estaban empaquetados con etiquetas de colores, lo único que colgaba al techo era un par de espadas largas en un sostenedor de madera, en el suelo un par de sillones y el escritorio. Por supuesto, en cuanto Andrew me pidió información, me negué rotundamente a decir media palabra hasta que el mismo Rubeus Crimson me recibiera. Entonces el joven Furuhata, de unos veintisiete de edad, pidió que esperara unos minutos. Curioseando los muros, la decoración que aún quedaba; las alfombras, llegué hasta el fondo de la biblioteca donde tomé un libro muy gastado, lo extraño era que la pasta lucía de edición actual, tenía por título "Don quijote de la mancha", me senté en un viejo sillón medieval para comenzar a leerlo…

_"En un __lugar__ de la __Mancha__, de __cuyo__nombre__ no __quiero__acordarme__, no ha mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero…"_

No recuerdo cuánto pasó, quizá quince o veinte minutos… indudablemente me había quedado dormida. Para cuando desperté miré hacía el libro que ahora yacía en el suelo tras un montículo de cajas próximo a mí. Entonces escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Identifiqué la voz profunda de Rubeus, cuando pensé en salir a finiquitar el problema, miré entre el filo de las cartones como arrojaba con furia la espada a la puerta, la cual dio justo al centro. El hombre se sentó tras el escritorio puso sus manos en la cabeza tapándose los ojos y murmuró; _**"¿Qué haré ahora?..."**_Podría estar enfadado ante la interrupción de Yaten para evitar el bombazo, adempero prosiguió _**"Hoy pierdo todo esto y el castillo… Estoy en bancarrota. ¿En qué fallé?"**_ El hombre comenzó a sollozar, si hubiese estado más lejos no notaría las marcas redondas de humedad que dejaban sus lágrimas. _"Este es el hombre temible" _Sonreí a mis adentros. En aquel momento Rubeus volvió a farfullar; _**"No soy digno de llevar el apellido Crimson." **_Golpeteó sin potencia la mesa _**"Juro por Neherenia que lo intenté todo… pero **__**tú**__** podriste esta familia con tus mentiras"**_ Hubo un momento que sentí lástima por él, no entendía sus razones, pero cualesquiera que hayan sido no le daban el derecho de arrollar con mi decoro. Un impulso me obligó a ponerme en pie para dirigirme ante él diciéndole; _**"No me importan tus problemas, pero no deseo ser parte de tu venganza contra los Chiba"**_, al mismo instante que yo abría la boca encrespada Andrew entro por la puerta mentando. _**"Oh… ¿Ya se conocieron?"**_

Una verdad te atravesará el corazón, pero cicatrizará, mientras las mentiras siempre hieren y van matando lentamente.

Continuará.


End file.
